Ap 17 1-2
by alucard70
Summary: OneShot. Liane Cartman dio a luz no a un niño, sino a dos. Solo que uno de sus pequeños le fue arrebatado por la muerte, o quizá por una vieja profecía bíblica. Universo Lovecraft-Park


**Disclaimer:** South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes y la trama son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen:** Liane Cartman dio a luz no a un niño, sino a dos. Solo que uno de sus pequeños le fue arrebatado por la muerte, o quizá por una vieja profecía bíblica.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

Liane Cartman jamás notó algo extraño en aquel jugador de futbol, ni antes ni después de que el acto estuvo consumado. Tal vez fue el alcohol o las drogas. Era una fiesta de jóvenes-adultos, después de todo, y en esas fiestas siempre abundaban las sustancias toxicas con las cuales perderse de la realidad y encontrar más _diversión_. Pero si ella hubiera estado sobria, tal vez habría notado que pasaba algo muy raro con aquel hombre, Jack Tenorman. Sus amigos, los otros broncos de Denver, tal vez también lo habrían notado, de no ser porque su estado de intoxicación estaba en el mismo nivel que el de la joven mujer.

Sí, había algo inusual en Jack aquella noche. Tal era así que al día siguiente no recordaría nada, ni siquiera haber llegado a la fiesta. Tampoco recordaría haber salido de casa, para el caso. Si su memoria fuera una grabación, al revisarla alguien notaría que había un gran espacio en negro. Espacio en el que, por cierto, debían de estar los recuerdos de esa noche. Y no es que Jack hubiera sufrido perdida momentánea de memoria debido al alcohol y a las drogas de esa noche; por el simple motivo que de Jack no consumió nada ese día. Simplemente, de alguna manera casi _sobrenatural_, había perdido una parte de su vida.

En esa parte faltante, estaba aquel momento de pasión y lujuria sostenido con Liane Cartman. Aquel momento en que ella, cegada por el placer, se había dejado _poseer_ por aquel hombre; tal vez en más de un sentido.

Esa noche concluyó con un embarazo.

Varias semanas después, Liane Cartman se sentía feliz. Podía sentir no a una, sino a dos criaturas creciendo en su vientre. Aunque no sabía quién era el padre —demasiadas relaciones sexuales en una sola noche— no le importaba mucho. Si tuviera alguna idea de quien podría ser, posiblemente hubiera ido en su búsqueda para reclamar alguna pensión. Pero en sí no necesitaba el dinero de momento. Tenía los suficientes ahorros como para mantenerse durante los meses que no podría trabajar. Y, una vez que nacieran sus bebés, como conocedora de su giro de trabajo, sabía que si iba a trabajar a Denver durante los fines de semana obtendría alrededor de quinientos dólares por noche, suficiente para mantener a dos bebés.

En esos momentos agradecía que su querida tía Sarah le hubiera dejado como herencia aquella casa en South Park en la cual estaba residiendo. Si tuviera que pagar renta no sabría cómo mantenerse. Y ni siquiera había tenido que comprar muebles, salvo algunos electrodomésticos más modernos que los que su anciana tía había dejado tras su muerte. Aunque claro, debía gastar en amueblar la habitación de los bebés.

Los meses pasaban. Según el ginecólogo, todo iba de maravilla. Pero para Liane la felicidad parecía ir desapareciendo. Luego de unas noches malas en las que constantemente se soñaba a sí misma en su cama, mientras las llamas la rodeaban y voces en idiomas extraños cantaban himnos aterradores, se sentía agotada.

Llamó a su madre a Nebraska. No le contó sus temores, pero si le pidió que acudiera a ayudarla ahora que entraba en los últimos meses. Estaba sola, después de todo. Su madre acudió a cuidarla. Con ella allí, Liane se sintió mejor, y las pesadillas parecieron irse.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Durante la noche del treinta de junio llegaron los dolores de parto. De inmediato fue trasladada al hospital.

A las tres de la madrugada del primero de julio, Liane Cartman dio a luz en el hospital Paso al Infierno a un niño sano. Era un poco más pesado que el promedio, tenía una pequeña mata de cabello castaño y daba fuertes gritos; una de las enfermeras temió que fuera a romperle los tímpanos.

Diez minutos después que su hermano, un niño de cabellera azabache, piel pálida y complexión pequeña, casi la mitad que su hermano mayor, fue dado a luz. No hubo llanto. El bebé apenas respiraba. Fue trasladado a una incubadora de inmediato. Aunque, temían los médicos, posiblemente no pasaría la noche.

Liane estaba destrozada. Uno de sus bebés se moría y nadie sabía el por qué. Había dejado de meterse porquerías en cuanto se había enterado de su embarazo. Los médicos aseguraban que no era debido a algún descuido durante la gestación. A veces, decían, esas cosas simplemente ocurrían.

Liane permaneció todo el tiempo que pudo junto a la incubadora. Acariciaba a su pequeño, quien parecía querer aferrarse a la vida, pero no mejoraba. A través de los guantes de látex acarició su cabellera y tomo su manita para hacerle saber que mami estaba con él. Trataba de animar al pequeño con palabras tiernas. Luego, tras unos minutos, se derrumbaba y comenzaba a llorar.

Cuando una semana después de haber nacido, el niño murió, Liane estaba desconsolada. No quería apartarse de la incubadora. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a su otro hijo, quien lloraba al no sentir el calor de su madre, por más que la abuela lo estuviera cuidando mientras Liane estaba así, entregada a su dolor.

La abuela llamó al padre Maxi, sacerdote local, para que acudiera a dar los sacramentos al niño recién fallecido. Pero una tormenta de nieve, inusuales durante el verano incluso entre las montañas, le impidió llegar al hospital ese día.

Finalmente consiguieron separar a la madre de su hijo muerto.

La abuela llevó al otro pequeño a su habitación. Liane no lo había visto desde el parto. Abrazó al niño como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Le juró al pequeño Eric que nunca lo dejaría solo. Había perdido a un hijo, por lo que ahora destinaría el doble de cuidados y atenciones a su pequeño Eric.

Lo que sucedió luego fue una confusión total. De alguna manera, durante un breve momento en que el cuerpo del pequeño Damien Cartman quedó solo en la sala de la incubadora, desapareció. Por más que se revisaron vídeos de seguridad y se hicieron búsquedas e investigaciones exhaustivas en el edificio y entre el personal, el cuerpo no apareció. Era como si simplemente se hubiera esfumado.

Algunos años después, las enfermeras aún contarían el extraño suceso, y el aún más inusual olor a azufre que se había percibido en esa sala aquella noche. Y para acabar, cuando el padre Maxi finalmente pudo ir al hospital, asustó a todos hablando sobre demonios y lo que pasaba con las almas de los niños no bautizados.

Liane se negó a que se enterrara un féretro vacío. Tener una tumba sin cuerpo le parecía un insulto a la memoria de aquel niño.

Se refugió en su pequeño Eric, se volvió dependiente de él, conforme crecía le cumplía todos sus caprichos, incapaz de negarle nada al único hijo que el destino le había dejado. Desoía todos los consejos que le decían que hacía mal al mimar así a la criatura, incluso a su propia madre. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Le aterraba la idea de perder a Eric, le aterraba la idea de quedarse sola con su dolor.

.-.-.-.

Cuando Liane Cartman vio a aquel niño de cabellera negra sentado con el rubio en la banqueta afuera de su casa, sintió un vuelco en el corazón inexplicable. Por algún motivo, sintió deseos de salir de casa —lo había visto por la ventana de su habitación— e ir a abrazarlo.

Esos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto escuchó un grito de Eric, como siempre exigiendo algo.

La fiesta consumió el resto de su tiempo. Y la posterior llegada del Chef hizo que se olvidara del todo de aquel niño. Al menos hasta que salió de la casa al escuchar un nuevo berrinche de Eric. Su hijo se había molestado y estaba echando a todos los invitados del patio diciendo que la fiesta se había terminado.

En ese momento vio de nuevo al niño. Parecía tener la edad de Eric, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello negro. Algo en su rostro le era muy familiar. Sintió ganas de llorar y, de alguna manera, el dolor de aquella tarde en la que perdiera a su bebé regresó.

No pudo acercarse. Todos los niños y el Chef se marcharon. Querían ver la pelea entre Jesús y Satán. Ella se quedó allí, pensando, recordando. Al menos hasta que Eric llamó de nuevo su atención.

—¿Quién era ese niño, calabacín? —preguntó, mientras servía más pastel de helado a Eric.

—¿De qué niño hablas?

—El niño de chaqueta negra.

—Ah, te refieres al nuevo. Es Damien, pero le llamamos pedo. Aunque hizo algo muy genial en mi fiesta. De no ser por ese maldito Judío…

Liane se sentó sin escuchar realmente como su hijo despotricaba contra su amigo Kyle. Sus recuerdos continuaban vagando de regreso hasta aquel fatídico día de julio. Damien, el mismo nombre de su pequeño muerto.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto Eric volvió de la escuela, le preguntó de nuevo sobre aquel niño.

—Se ha marchado —respondió su hijo—. Al parecer su padre viaja mucho. Es una lástima, ya lo habíamos aceptado.

Liane sintió que su corazón se rompía nuevamente. Se encerró en su habitación y lloró. Lloró como no había hecho desde que tuviera a su pequeño muerto en brazos.

.-.-.-.

Cuando las pruebas de ADN revelaron que el padre de sus hijos era Jack, Liane de alguna manera sintió que esto no era del todo exacto. Tal vez por eso se dejó llevar por la mentira que el pueblo urdió para proteger a los broncos de Denver. Y, tal vez, también por eso no sintió tanto horror y asco cuando Eric había matado a ese hombre y a su esposa para dárselos a comer a Scott. Sonaba horrible, pero de alguna manera algo dentro de ella sabía que su hijo era así, quizá desde antes de su nacimiento, como si de algo natural se tratara.

.-.-.-.

Liane Cartman volvió finalmente a casa luego de estar algunos días en el Sanatorio Mental del Condado Park. Los médicos y la policía insistían en que había tratado de matar a Eric en un brote psicópata. Ella no recordaba nada. Era mejor así, no concebía la idea de que ella misma hubiera estado a punto de acabar con la vida de su calabacín, de lo único que le quedaba.

Nuevamente se encontró sola en casa. Como de costumbre, Eric salió con sus amigos a tener alguna aventura por el pueblo y sus alrededores; mientras, ella se quedaba allí, preocupada pensando en que haría si Eric no volvía, pero a la vez incapaz de hacer nada.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentada viendo una vieja película romántica de los años treinta, y fue a atender.

En la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel pálida. Vestía un largo abrigo negro y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el hombre, con una voz profunda.

Liane no sabía qué hacer, pero finalmente asintió.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero revelando su larga cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo.

—Mi nombre es Lucifer Thorn —se presentó el hombre—. Sé que esto será difícil, señora Cartman, pero debo hablarle de su hijo Damien… Thorn.

Liane sintió nuevamente el miedo y la tristeza amenazando con consumirla.

Esa conversación aclaró algunas cosas.

Aquella noche, no sólo había tenido relaciones con Jack, sino también con algo o alguien más dentro de él; la actitud de Eric realmente le venía de su _padre_; aquel niño que vio en la fiesta de cumpleaños no solo era Damien, era _su_ Damien; y pronto lo vería otra vez, incluso estaría viviendo con ella como siempre debía haber sido.


End file.
